


Shipwrecked Rescue

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei contemplates her situation. Tsutako spies on her. Youko comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwrecked Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Shipwrecked Rescue  
> Author: ladybrighid3333  
> Challenge: Randomness  
> Random Words: shipwreck, serviette, camera  
> Word Count: 257  
> Characters: Sei, Tsutako, Youko; mention of Shiori; possibly implied Sei/Youko  
> Spoilers/Other: Umm...kind of a little spoilers from Forest of Thorns and Haru. And a bit from the beginning of first series. Set kinda pre-first series. Slightly OOC. Late, RL got the better of me. >>; Soon as I have time, I'll do the picture one. I do know I can't do the Black Rose challenge because I dont know enough about Canina. Now those of you who have seen marimite can say you have one-upped me. ;)
> 
> written for a challenge at a community that no longer exists

_I'm shipwrecked._

That was the only thing she could think about since Shiori left. It was over a year now. Why could she just not forget? Shipwrecked wasn't really an emotion, but a decent explanation for the feelings in her heart.

Sei folded two white serviettes into rose napkin rings. She looked up toward the door, soft but sure footsteps could be heard. "Hmm?"

She tipped her head, trying to note who was watching her. Thinking it was just wishful thinking, she went back to the kitchen to check on dinner.

-click-

The cameragirl smiled, Rosa Gigantea was rather outstanding when it came to mixed reputation. Pensive, she was interesting. She held her camera with a blissful smile.

"Tsutako-san. Don't you think you could leave her alone?" Rosa Chinensis stood over the newest photographer.

"And pass up the most interesting pictures ever? Never."

"Takeshima Tsutako. Leave." The Rose's cold voice sent the photographer packing.

"Sei-chan?"

Rosa Chinensis used the traditional informal to address her fellow Rose.

Sei smiled slightly, "I was just getting dinner."

"For two?"

Sei frowned, "I don't know why I set up two places."

Rosa Chinensis smiled back, "I'll join you. You really should start thinking about a bouton. You're a third year. Do you want the Rosa Gigantea family to die out?"

Sei didn't answer right away. "...What does it matter? I don't care about it anymore."

Rosa Chinensis shook her head, "Trust me. You should find someone. Regardless of how you feel now, you have a lot of people looking out for you."


End file.
